Currently, “docking stations” are used for connecting a notebook or portable computer to a variety of external peripherals. Typically, docking stations are electrical devices that run off AC or DC power and mate with an electrical connector specifically designed to interface with a particular series or model of notebook or portable computer. Docking stations were created to add functionality to the notebook computer by providing space and power for other electric or peripheral attachments which the notebook computer does not have, due to its size or power limitations.
An alternative to the docking station is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,646 to Pederson. Disclosed therein is a connector device for positioning a plurality of peripheral connectors in relative positions for registration with a plurality of corresponding computer ports. The connector device has a body having a plurality of peripheral connector holding means for securely holding and positioning a plurality of peripheral connectors, each peripheral connector holding means being located in the body so as to position a peripheral connector held therein in a registering position with respect to a predetermined port of the computer, whereby the computer ports register for direct attachment and detachment to a plurality of peripheral connectors.